Dreamland
by Razer Athane
Summary: Xiaoyu shut her eyes, drowning herself in that dreamland again. -Xiaoyu x Jin, Oneshot-


Author's Note: Nope, don't own Tekken.

Disclaimer: This just popped into my head one day at Uni, in a very boring lecture. Refrained from posting it until now though :3

* * *

><p><strong>DREAMLAND<strong>

* * *

><p>It was a bright, sunny day. There were birds frolicking about in the clear blue sky, and the grass and leaves were a rich green colour. Xiaoyu smiled happily, tightening her pigtails, and gazed over to Jin, who seemed to be enjoying it also. She spoke, "It's so pretty today!"<p>

They were at their usual hangout, about a twenty minute walk from the Mishima Polytechnic High School. Summer was rapidly approaching, and the school year was close to ending. She chose to buy ice cream along the way – it was long gone now – and she walked deeper into the small park. There were two small children at the opposite end, playing catch – their Mothers were gossiping and complaining about the weather.

Jin gave a small 'hmm' in agreement for her previous statement. He pulled his schoolbag closer to his form and followed her. Jin was unsure as to how she knew about his strong fondness for nature – he kept to himself, mostly. She must have gauged his reactions to the places they visited.

She tucked her skirt under her body and sat on the grass, childishly motioning for him to do the same. As he did, she queried the silent boy, "How was your day today? You had an exam, right?"

He nodded a little and placed his bag in his lap, shifting about, "My day was long and highly busy. I'm just glad that there are only a few weeks to go…" he looked out into the distance, "I will spend most of my time training and exploring. Hopefully I will get a University acceptance letter soon…"

"I'm sure you will do just fine!"

He shrugged a little, drumming his fingers on his schoolbag. Jin turned to look at her, smiling slightly, "What do you plan to do in the holidays?"

She placed a finger on her lip in thought before sitting up more, facing Jin with wide eyes, "I know that Grandpa and I will be going back to China for a few weeks! I can't wait to see my Mum again, it's been too long, you know?" she clapped her hands together, "I wonder how my friends have been."

Neither noticed the colours in the scene suddenly become ridiculously brighter. The figures in the distance became distorted, as though they were being sucked into an invisible vortex. The buildings were splitting in half, and the trees were spinning into one another. It was almost surreal.

Jin and Xiaoyu remained untouched.

"I'm sure they'll be excited to see me," she remarked, nodding, affirming her statement to herself, "Yeah. Maybe they'll want me to stay for longer! Maybe a whole year!"

The colours continued to become brighter – otherworldly, as though it were a dream. It was the sun, of course – the heat made everything all weird and wonky, and the colours too. Everything was absolutely normal.

Jin seemed a little odd, a little changed, but Xiaoyu entirely ignored it because she loved him no matter how he was. Besides, he was saying things that she wanted to hear, "I don't want you go to back to China for that long. I want you here."

Her cheeks felt hot, "Jin, what are you saying?"

He leant in close, murmuring soft, sweet words she'd been dreaming of hearing and –

The world went dark. Xiaoyu woke.

She gazed around the dark room, the only source of light originating from the lightning that occasionally crawled across the dark sky in the window that was difficult to see. She struggled – there were ropes holding her against the wall – and she gave a soft cry.

The water in her eyes blurred the form of the new Jin standing across from her, his arms folded across his chest. He was not in his school uniform from many years ago – he was in dress clothes, and wore a dark blue trench coat. He had a dark, cruel smirk on his face – he _laughed_ as she struggled.

"Did you enjoy being in your dreamland?" Jin inquired, quirking an eyebrow when she held her breath to stop herself from hiccuping and sobbing further. He laughed again, approaching, "I see your fear, Xiaoyu – do not bother hiding it."

She furrowed her eyebrows, growling.

There was suddenly a sharp pain in her stomach – he had punched her. The youth instinctively attempted to curl forward – she managed to do so a little despite the ropes – and Jin grabbed her head as she crumbled, "Did you really believe I could have ever cared? That you could've gotten into my heart? That you could've _saved_ me?"

Xiaoyu missed the park. She missed the bright colours and the Jin that was there. That one would _never_ hurt her – he'd only help her, she was sure of it. She would laugh with him there – they could wonder about their future, there. He loved her there.

Jin threw her small body back against the wall of the Gargoyle's Perch. Her back stung. Jin's eyes darkened considerably as he turned to sit back on his throne, "Wake up to yourself, you imbecile. That was not real, that never existed or happened. You are delusional. I _never_ cared."

Xiaoyu shut her eyes, drowning herself in that dreamland again.


End file.
